(a) Field to which the invention belongs
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing low-carbon cold steel sheet having cold workability, particularly press forming quality with use of a continuous annealing system.
The term "a low-carbon steel sheet" used hereinafter designates a steel sheet which is produced by the process of cold rolling and annealing and is for such applications as pressed automobile body parts, rather than an insufficiently annealed steel sheet which is for zinc-plating or tin-plating, and not subjected to drawing.